User talk:Blue aura94
Red Dead Redemption Opinion This is an awesome game. Other than the hackers and assholes, the lack of fast ways to travel, and travel limits, its kinda an awesome game. I have met some great people on it and made new friends. Edit protocol. I'm going to be for real with you man-- please stop adding pointless statements like "cool huh" and "deadly" or unfounded ones like "this is the most used class" to the ends of articles. It doesn't add anything to the article and we have to keep running around undoing them. And please read the paragraph you're editing before you edit it. I just undid an edit in which you wrote about blood spattering on the screen when Marston skins an animal, where the exact same thing had already been said two sentences before. EmceeGrath 06:07, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :And I'm not being nice and asking. :I'm telling you to stop doing this right now. :It's not necessarily 'vandalism', per se, but if it continues, don't be surprised when you get blocked. :- JackFrost23 16:51, September 6, 2010 (UTC) And now... Okay, and now you're just posting offensive things. Do not curse on the wiki. Don't call things "gay". I would have thought this would have been obvious. Please shape up, man. EmceeGrath 17:02, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :'Cursing' on the wiki is acceptable in certain occasions, such as quoting a character, but not as commentary inserted in article text. :It is clear you need to cool your jets for a few days, so: Grr... Just an F.Y.I. I have my eye on you. And I am not as forgiving as Jackfrost. --Crowbar, resident grammar ninja 18:54, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for the Craziness Yeah my bad im sorry i went a little over the top with editing. But i've got to say. Some stuff i post isn't vandalism. I guess i cant speak my mind. Oh whoops! Thats what blogs and stuff are for...lol my bad. Ok well im truely sorry and it won't ever happen again.Blueaura94 19:31, September 10, 2010 (UTC) RE:Blog I removed a pointless category on your blog. It hasn't affected your blog or you. I would refrain from added pointless categories to anything from now as it can be seen as spam and vandalism. Thank you. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.Richtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 20:26, September 10, 2010 (UTC) The blog category is added upon creation. Unless your blog is news, you don't need to add any categories. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.Richtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 20:41, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Do you sign with ~~~~'s? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.Richtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 20:55, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Maybe if you get a signature it will sort it. I'll just get you a temporary one. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.Richtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 21:14, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Here - [[User:Blue aura94|Blue]] 'Aura94' ::If you want this as your signature, go to preferences. Under the section signature on the first page of preferences, type - [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.Richtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 21:22, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't know then, try and see if JackFrost23 knows. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.Richtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 17:32, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Adding stuff to my page...? Okay so is there a reason you changed my profile photo to a Toyota symbol? Because I am REALLY confused right now. EmceeGrath 07:12, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Posses Please use the 'Posse' mainspace to make a posse. Create one here FUDJ. Matt of the wastes 20:54, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Posses Please use the 'Posse' mainspace to make a posse. Create one here http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Posses. Matt of the wastes 20:55, September 12, 2010 (UTC) : Here's a link to your posse ('Posse:PEACEBRINGERS''') --Anon talk 21:16, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Don't Please try not to taunt other users. And first... just don't add that to blog posts. Thanks. --Crowbar, resident grammar ninja 04:04, September 15, 2010 (UTC)